13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
In High School, Even on a Good Day, It's Hard to Tell Who's on Your Side
In High School, Even on a Good Day, It's Hard to Tell Who's on Your Side is the eighth episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Kevin Porter and Nora Walker as the main suspects in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis Mr. Porter interviews students about Clay, who swears his innocence to Mrs. Walker. Learning that Mr. Porter counseled Bryce, Clay and Ani question his motives. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Clay finds out that Ani suspects him in Bryce's murder. Furious, Clay is eager to prove her wrong. He starts by going to Bryce's mom to ask her to call off the investigation. Things don't go exactly as planned but Clay does take a letter, where Nora admits hating Bryce. Nora is his new suspect. Mr. Porter, the former counselor, is brought into the school to help the police interview students about Clay’s possible involvement in Bryce’s murder. One by one, Mr. Porter calls in students to see if they will talk about Clay's instability. Everyone defends Clay and his gun incident with Bryce saying that Clay really cares about people. Ani recognizes Mr. Porter, even though he hasn't been the school counselor since Ani started at Liberty. Ani realizes he was Bryce’s private counselor, after both left Liberty. Ani goes through Bryce’s stuff and thinks happily about their time together. Ani finds Bryce's journal, which Mr. Porter had him keep. She gives it to Clay who then gives it to Mr. Porter. Mr. Porter explains that Bryce really was trying to change, in part for a girl (Ani). Clay also finds out that the letter he found was actually written by Bryce himself during a therapy exercise with Mr. Porter. Clay and Mr. Porter talk about Tyler and how he is different this year. This leads Clay to ask if Tyler wants to share what happened to him last year. Tyler finally tells Clay the truth about what Monty did to him. Clay and Tyler hug and cry together. Clay confronts Monty about what Tyler told him. Monty pretends not to know what Clay is talking about. Monty tells him that Justin is not sober and that he keeps his drugs in a fake shaving cream can. Clay goes home and finds the can, disappointed to learn that Justin has been lying to him for months. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Kimiko Gelman as Vice Principal Jane Childs *Banito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes